La mort de Barry
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Rip explique la mort de Barry dans le futur


L'équipe Légende (Ray, Sara, Mick, Rip, Amaya, Nathaniel, Jax et le professeur Stein), l'équipe Flash (Wally, Jessie, Caitlin, Cisco et Barry), l'équipe Arrow (Oliver, Théa, Felicity et John) et l'équipe Supergirl (Kara, Alex, Winn et Hank) étaient actuellement réunies dans Star Labs, à Central City pour se détendre. Depuis l'invasion des Dominators, Barry avait décidé de réunir chaque équipe au moins quatre fois par an, pour se tenir au courant des problèmes de chacun. Après tout, ils pourraient s'entraider si jamais le besoin se faisait sentir.

Chaque équipe avait accepté. Bien sûr, certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas être présentes à chaque fois pour l'équipe Arrow et Supergirl, puisqu'elles devaient veiller sur leurs villes, mais au moins, les groupes de héros communiquaient régulièrement entre eux.

Actuellement, Barry et Wally avaient utilisés leurs pouvoirs pour aller récupérer une commande énorme au Big Belly Burger, et avaient ramenés tous les burgers pour faire manger tout le monde. Inutile de préciser que c'était Barry, Kara, Jessie et Wally qui avaient fait exploser la commande.

Ils étaient en train de manger, tout en discutant joyeusement les uns avec les autres. Les sujets variaient, allant de science, aux techniques de combat, aux nouveautés politiques etc… La bonne humeur était présente. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Cisco se mit à sonner.

« Merde. Il y a un vol à la banque centrale. » Annonça-t-il. Barry se leva.

« Je m'en occupe. » Il allait utiliser ses pouvoirs quand Wally le stoppa.

« Non Barry ! Je veux y aller ! Depuis l'apparition de GodSpeed, tu ne te reposes plus ! Laisses-moi m'occuper de ça, et détends-toi ! »

« Wally. » Barry siffla.

« Il a raison. Tu es fatigué depuis quelques temps. Même moi je le vois. » Ajouta Jessie.

« C'est vrai Barry. Et si jamais Wally a besoin d'aide, il t'appellera. Pas vrai ? » Demanda Caitlin.

« Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, je gère ce vol. » Et avec ça, Wally partit dans un éclair jaune. Barry se rassit, et frotta ses yeux.

« Qui est GodSpeed ? » Demanda Kara.

« Un autre speedster, comme moi. Sauf qu'il veut me tuer car il dit que je suis la source. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire par là, et franchement, je m'en moque un peu. » Admit Barry.

« Tu réussiras à le stopper. Tu réussis toujours. » L'encouragea Kara, lui adressant un sourire éclatant. Barry lui renvoya son sourire, et tout le monde put observer qu'il y avait clairement quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

 _« Euh Barry ? J'ai besoin de ton aide. GodSpeed est ici. »_ Fit la voix de Wally, à travers le téléphone de Cisco. Barry soupira, et disparut tellement rapidement, que personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

« Wow il est vraiment devenu plus rapide. » Commenta Sara.

« Oui, c'est impressionant ! A ses débuts, il pouvait à peine atteindre Mach 2, et maintenant, il est facilement vingt fois plus rapide. » Fit fièrement Cisco.

« En fait, je pense qu'il est plus rapide qu'on ne le pense, et qu'il se retient. » Déclara Jessie, pensivement, attirant les regards de tout le monde

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Demanda Jax

« Depuis qu'il m'a réveillée du coma, il y a une sorte de connexion entre lui et moi. Au début, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai appris à le lire de mieux en mieux. Sa vitesse augmente plus vite que la mienne et celle de Wally. Je veux dire, on a pu le rattraper quand il était encore bloqué à Mach 5, mais depuis, ni Wally ni moi n'arrivons à aller plus vite. Je pense que Barry se retient pour ne pas nous décourager. » Expliqua Jessie.

« C'est tout à fait le genre de Barry. » Acquiesça Ray.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire qu'il y a une connexion entre vous ? » Demanda Felicity.

« J'ai fait des recherches, principalement avec mon père. Comment le dire… Je pense que Barry est la source de notre vitesse. Il a été frappé par la foudre, et son ADN a muté. Quand on a fait des analyses sur le sang de Jay Garrick, le Flash de la Terre-3, son ADN n'a pas été muté, mais il y avait la Speedforce qui était présente dans ses cellules. »

« La même chose pour Eobard Thawne. » Ajouta Cisco.

« Oui. Et pour Zoom, c'était la même chose. Pour Wally et moi aussi. Notre ADN n'est pas muté, mais la Speedforce y est présente. C'est comme si Barry avait choisi, involontairement, de partager ses pouvoirs. »

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Jay Garrick avait déjà ses pouvoirs avant que Barry ne soit touché par la foudre. » Remarqua Caitlin.

« Je n'explique pas tout. C'est juste une théorie ! » Se défendit Jessie. Caitlin allait répondre, quand Barry réapparut, portant Wally dans ses bras. Il le posa sur le lit médical, et Caitlin se précipita pour examiner le jeune speedster. Barry quant à lui, repartit en courant. Jessie accourut auprès de son petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Il a l'air mal en point ! Vite, va chercher mon matériel. » Répondit Caitlin, ce que Jessie fit sans plus tarder.

« Ce GodSpeed a vraiment endommagé Wally. » Commenta Jax.

« J'espère juste que Barry s'en débarrassera vite. » Ajouta le professeur Stein.

« Moi, j'espère d'abord que Wally s'en sorte. » Fit Felicity.

« Oh il va s'en sortir. Il va poursuivre l'héritage de Barry après tout. » Fit Rip, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Oliver, ses yeux fixant dangereusement le capitaine du Waverider.

« Je n'aurai vraiment pas du dire ça… » Marmonna Rip.

« Mais tu l'as dit. Maintenant expliques nous ! » Exigea Kara, ayant entendu le marmonnement.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit sage. Vous pourriez changer le futur. »

« Oh aller, changer le futur est déjà fait. Quand Thawne a remonté le temps pour assassiné la mère de Barry. Ou quand Barry a créé Flashpoint. Ou encore quand on a sauvé Iris de la mort par Savitar. » Ironisa Cisco.

« Il n'a pas tort. Le futur change continuellement. Nous même l'avons changé, quand nous avons exterminé Vandal Savage. » Ajouta Sara.

« C'est toi qui nous l'a appris, Rip. Le futur n'est pas fixe. » Continua Ray.

« Donc, si ça se trouve, ce que tu vas nous dire n'arrivera jamais. » Conclut le professeur Stein.

« Je ne vous ai cependant pas appris, qu'il y a certains points dans l'histoire, qui sont fixes, et qui se dérouleront, peu importe comment. L'assassinat de Nora Allen en fait partie. Il y a une raison pour laquelle Barry ne l'a pas sauvée, quand il est retourné dans le passé. » Essaya Rip.

« Ne te détournes pas du sujet initial ! » Siffla Oliver.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans le futur, qui oblige Wally à reprendre le flambeau de Barry ? » Demanda Sara. Rip soupira, mais ne vit aucun échappatoire possible.

« Je pourrai tout aussi bien vous le dire maintenant… »

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'année 2024 ? » Demanda le professeur Stein.

« Exactement. » Affirma Rip, laissant tout le monde confus, sauf le professeur et Oliver.

« Donc l'article parlant de sa disparition est… » Commença l'archer.

« Inévitable, malheureusement. »

« Quel article ? » Demanda Kara, clairement pas au courant.

« Un article parlant de la disparition de Flash, disparu pendant une crise. » Expliqua Oliver.

« Et cet article est réel. En fait il est le début de la plus grande crise que la Terre n'ait jamais connu. » Expliqua Rip.

« Expliques-toi. »

« Sur une autre Terre, un super-vilain a créé une machine permettant de détruire l'univers. Sous-entendu, l'univers dans laquelle la machine se trouve. Il ne voulait pas l'utiliser, cependant. Mais d'autres l'ont fait. Une infinité de Terre a été détruire pendant cette période, sans que personnes ne le sache. »

« C'est horrible ! » Commenta Kara.

« En effet, et nous ne pouvons pas changer ça, car il y a une infinité de Terres qui existent, et l'on ne pourrait pas retrouver la Terre ou tout commence. »

« Ça craint, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite ? » Demanda Cisco.

« Une alliance entre les héros de plusieurs Terres a été créée. C'était bizarre, puisqu'il y avait plusieurs Superman, plusieurs Batman etc… Heureusement, quasiment chaque héros est unique… Vous faites d'ailleurs tous partie de cette alliance. » Continua le capitaine du vaisseau temporel.

« Je vois qu'au moins, on ne perd pas nos valeurs. » Se rassura Felicity.

« Exactement. Mais cette alliance n'était pas suffisante, et un pacte d'entraide avec tous les super-vilains de chaque Terre a été conclu, pour éradiquer cette menace. Malheureusement, l'ennemi était toujours plus fort, et a même réussi à blesser Superman. »

« Mais, hormis la kryptonite il n'y a rien qui peut nous blesser ! » S'insurgea Kara.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu devrais en parler à ton cousin. Après que Superman soit tombé, Supergirl est intervenue, et presque au prix de sa vie, elle a réussi à gagner du temps. Elle a blessé l'ennemi, et a réussi à l'endommager assez pour pouvoir le paralyser. Mais, il était quand même plus fort. Sa machine était un peu similaire à celle que Zoom avait créée il y a quelques temps. »

« On dirait que Kara va avoir son moment de gloire. » Ricana Ray.

« Tout dépend du futur possible. D'après Gideon, il peut y avoir plusieurs avenirs, et elle peut les calculer. Il y a 90% de chances que ce que j'ai dit se passe exactement comme je l'ai dit. 9% de chances pour que Superman ne tombe pas, et qu'avec l'aide de sa cousine, gagne du temps, et 1% de chance que les deux kryptoniens soient insuffisants, et meurent tous les deux. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Fit Alex, tout en laissant échapper quelques larmes. Elle serra sa sœur à ses côtés.

« Il faut ensuite remettre les choses dans leur contexte. Barry, dans le futur, va encore plus développer ses pouvoirs et sa vitesse. Ce que je vais dire est non vérifié, mais dans mon époque, il a été dit que Flash a atteint le record de 13 trillons de fois la vitesse de la lumière. » Rip lâcha une bombe.

« QUOI ?! » Tout le monde cria.

« Tr… Trei…. Treize… TREIZE TRILLONS DE FOIS ? » Cria Cisco, le visage un peu blanc. Rip vit les yeux écarquillés de toutes les personnes présentes, et décida de les rassurer.

« Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit c'est du non vérifié. Beaucoup de choses sont déformées. Il allait probablement beaucoup moins vite, puisque je dois avouer que c'est complétement impossible d'aller aussi vite. De plus, c'est dit être son record, et il l'a atteint en utilisant un dispositif spécial. Normalement, il court beaucoup moins vite. »

« Quand je te disais que Barry était le plus puissant d'entre vous deux, Oliver. » Taquina Théa.

« En fait, à mon époque, il existe un classement de chaque super-héros, pour les classer du plus puissant au plus faible. Barry Allen est en haut du classement, au-dessus de Superman en deuxième et de Green Lantern en troisième, égalité avec Wonder Woman. Pour vous donner une idée, Kara n'est classée que neuvième. »

« Comment ça se fait que je suis plus faible que mon cousin ! Je l'ai déjà battu ! » S'insurgea Supergirl.

« Hey, ne t'en prends pas à moi, je ne fais que relater mon époque ! » Se défendit Rip.

« Clark va voir quand je reviendrai… » Grommela Kara, à l'amusement de ses compagnons.

« Pour en revenir à l'histoire, Barry était tellement rapide qu'il avait la capacité de faire fonctionner son cerveau en mode super-vitesse. Il a compris comment détruire l'appareil permettant de détruire les dimensions. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire ? »

« Il fallait courir autour, pour créer une sorte de champ de force, qui jouerai le rôle d'effet miroir, et renverrait la vague de destruction à l'envoyeur. »

« Du coup, il a rassemblé tous les speedsters et a couru pour stopper la machine ? » Devina Hank.

« Non. Il l'a fait seul. Il avait deviné ce qui allait se passer. Il a poussé Jessie Quick et Kid Flash hors de l'appareil, et les a privés de leurs pouvoirs. Et puis il a couru. D'après les héros qui étaient présents ce jour-là, Barry à dépasser tous ses records précédents. Et il devait aller encore plus vite, pour créer un champ de force assez puissant. Il a couru tellement vite que son corps s'est désintégré, et Barry Allen s'est transformé en éclair. Il a ainsi gagné assez de vitesse, et a réussi à détruire l'appareil destructeur d'univers. En se sacrifiant pour le faire. De lui, il ne restait que son costume. Il a affaibli l'ennemi, et les autres héros ont pu finalement finir cette crise. »

Rip put observer la réaction de ses amis. Pour lui, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours connu. Depuis sa naissance, il avait entendu parler des exploits de Flash, le héros le plus puissant jamais connu sur Terre. Sa jeunesse, dans l'orphelinat du moins, se constituait d'entendre parler des différents Flash, et de son héritage. De l'héritage que la Justice League laissera derrière elle, et de comment les super-héros ont changés le monde. De comment Green Arrow, Superman, Supergirl, Flash, Batman, Green Lantern et Wonder Woman ont inspirés de nombreux autres héros.

Mais c'est vrai que d'apprendre le sort de Barry Allen d'une telle façon devait être un choc pour eux, d'autant plus qu'il le connaissait personnellement. Kara, Alex, Felicity et Caitlin étaient en train de pleurer librement. Oliver et John étaient assis, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Oliver avait su que cet article existait, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse réellement arriver. Hank était déjà en train de se demander comment se préparer dans le cas de la disparition de Flash, et Théa prenait Jessie dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Le reste de l'équipe légende avait juste un regard hanté, et fixait le vide.

Kara était la plus bouleversée et Rip savait pourquoi. Après tout, dans le futur, c'était bien connu que Supergirl était en couple avec Flash. Avec le Flash original du moins. Et, de ce qu'il avait vu, il y avait de très grandes chances que ça se passent également ici. Il détestait apporter de mauvaises nouvelles comme ça, mais un avenir avec Barry Allen est impossible.

« Barry Allen, Flash, a eu un tel impact sur le monde, que son sacrifice a été reconnu partout sur la planète. Il est d'ailleurs vénéré un peu partout dans le multivers, comme étant leur sauveur. Un musée a été bâti en son honneur, et Wally reprit le rôle de Flash. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'est jamais devenu aussi rapide que Barry. En fait, et c'est reconnu même des milliers d'années après, Barry est le Flash le plus rapide de tous. D'après les dires populaires, et de certains scientifiques, Barry serait devenu le Dieu de la Vitesse. D'après les autres speedsters de chaque univers, Barry serait devenu la SpeedForce elle-même. Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais. »

« Mais, il y a des chances que ça ne se passe pas ? Je veux dire, on peut toujours changer le futur, et empêcher que ça n'arrive ? » Demanda Kara, à travers ses larmes. Et pour la première fois, la voix de Rip craqua.

« Quand je suis devenu un membre du conseil temporel, j'avais une autre intelligence artificielle que Gidéon. C'est en rencontrant Barry, en 2056, qu'il m'a donné Gidéon, et depuis, elle est mon fidèle compagnon. Elle a calculé toutes les chances pour la survie de Barry. Après tout, c'est Barry son créateur. »

« Et alors ? Combien de chances a-t-il pour survivre ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment cherché une solution pour que ça n'arrive pas. Si Barry survit, le multivers sera détruit. » Et avec ça, Rip laissa échapper quelques larmes, laissant voir aux autre qu'il n'était pas si insensible qu'il faisait croire.

« Attends une minute ! Tu as dit que tu as rencontré Barry en 2056 ! Ça veut dire qu'il a réussi à survivre ? » Réalisa Cisco.

« Malheureusement non. Barry peut voyager dans le temps. J'ai simplement rencontré une version de 2023, qui était en 2056. »

« Oh mon Rao… Barry ne mérite pas ça. » Pleura Kara.

A ce moment-là, Barry revint, un peu amoché, mais il allait bien. Il aperçut les regards tristes de tout le monde, alors que personne ne s'était rendu compte de son retour. Il les regarda, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il crut au pire, en pensant que Wally n'avait pas survécu à sa rencontre avec GodSpeed. Mais le jeune speedster respirait, donc ce n'était pas ça.

« Hey, je suis de retour ! Il s'est échappé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Barry, coupant le silence.

« BARRY ! » Kara se leva et se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Elle s'agrippa à lui, et pleura dans son épaule. Détestant la voir comme ça, il la serra dans ses bras, lui tapotant doucement le dos.

« Tu ne peux pas Barry ! Tu comprends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! » Cria Kara.

« Ou d'abandonner n'importe lequel d'entre nous pour cette question. » Ajouta Oliver, en s'approchant de lui, et l'aidant à se relever, Kara ne quittant jamais les bras de Barry.

« Euh… Je ne comptais pas le faire. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Mais personne ne semblait vouloir lui répondre. Personne excepté Mick.

« Ils viennent d'apprendre comment tu vas mourir dans le futur. » Fit-il, tout en reprenant une bouchée de son burger. Un regard de réalisation passa sur le visage de Barry.

« Oh… Ça… Je vois. » Dit-il simplement. Ses paroles firent réagir Jessie.

« Ça ?! Comment peux-tu être si calme à ce sujet ! On parle de ta mort ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Je sais. Mais je sais déjà tout ça. J'ai lu l'article. » Mais tout le monde renifla.

« Et tu n'as pas pensé à nous en parler ? » Cria Felicity.

« Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous deviez savoir, ni moi pour l'occasion. » Fit tristement le speedster de Central City.

« Je jure Barry, qu'on te sauvera. Je jure qu'on modifiera le futur pour te sauver. Nous avons sept ans pour réussir, on peut planifier quelque chose ! » Promis Sara, mais Barry secoua la tête.

« Ne le faites pas. Pendant mon temps dans la SpeedForce, j'ai appris que le Temps ne doit pas être sali, que tout arrive pour une raison. Si ma mort permet de sauver ne serait-ce qu'une seule vie, je serai heureux de le faire. De plus, il n'y a rien pour arrêter crisis on infinite earth, n'est-ce pas Rip ? »

« En effet. Je suis surpris que tu le saches déjà. » S'étonna Rip. Mais Barry haussa les épaules.

« Et je ne voudrai pas que le fait de me sauver provoque d'autres catastrophes. Laissez cette crise se dérouler. Il n'y aura que moi comme victime, contre des milliards. C'est une belle façon de mourir. Rip, je dois utiliser Gidéon pour qu'elle efface nos souvenirs, tu penses que c'est possible ? »

« Elle pourrait le faire. » Acquiesça le maitre du temps. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, l'ensemble des héros se trouvaient dans la baie médicale du Waverider. Barry utilisa sa vitesse pour paramétrer quelque chose sur un ordinateur. Quelques un essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais Barry était trop rapide. Puis un flash blanc apparut dans toute la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Je pensais que nous étions à Star Labs ? » S'étonna Sara.

« Vous vouliez montrer la salle médicale du vaisseau à vos amis. Bien que je ne comprenne pas la raison. » Répondit Rip, en envoyant un regard significatif à Barry, qui lui hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Les autres murmurèrent, se demandant pourquoi, en effet, ils étaient venus. Puis ils s'en allèrent, laissant Rip et Barry seuls.

« Merci Rip. Promets-moi que tu reviendras, avant le début de cette crise, et que tu m'effaceras également la mémoire. J'en sais trop pour risquer le futur. »

« Je te le promets mon ami. Je te le promets. »

« Merci. »

A l'insu des deux, Kara avait utilisé sa super audience et avait entendu les deux. Elle se souvenait distinctement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques minutes plus tôt. Son cerveau étant kryptonien, l'effaceur de mémoire n'avait pas fonctionné sur elle. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise qu'il ait fonctionné sur Hank. Elle voulait vraiment changer le futur. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre une vie, si Barry n'y était pas présent. Et sept ans, était tout ce qu'il lui restait comme temps avec son ami.

Elle savait qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse du speedster, et elle se promit qu'elle changerait le futur. Elle savait maintenant ce qui allait provoquer la disparition de Flash, et elle se promit que les événements changeraient. Tout le monde vivra, même Barry. Ce serait sa mission.


End file.
